


the one where they move in together

by fascinationex



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Kyouya does what he wants and everyone else does what he wants too, Multi, established relationship that we simply don't question, student housing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fascinationex/pseuds/fascinationex
Summary: The decision to move in with Tamaki and Kyouya while she studies at university is something that happens more easily than Haruhi expects....So easily that it almost happens without her, actually.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	the one where they move in together

**Author's Note:**

> this short fic was kindly prompted by AO3 user Misfit_McCoward

The decision to move in with Tamaki and Kyouya while she studies at university is something that happens more easily than Haruhi expects.

...So easily that it almost happens without her, actually.

One day it seems they're idly discussing which universities, exactly, she has applied for entry to, and which of them is her preference—

Their relationship isn't something they've bothered to take very slowly, in some ways. Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyouya are, all three of them, alike in this one, very crucial way: once committed, each of them is committed wholly and completely. It feels perfectly natural to share her hopes for the future with either or both of them. 

It doesn't occur to Haruhi at the time that while she's been explaining her dream of following in her mother's footsteps, neither Kyouya nor Tamaki has shared their own plans. 

—and then somehow it turns out that both Kyouya and Tamaki have also, quite casually, been accepted into the same university. Even though it is one of the best, and most exclusive, universities in the country. And even though neither of them has shown much inclination towards continuing their education domestically.

"Oh," says Haruhi, when she finds out. Her voice is as dry as a summer desert. "Is that so."

The third music room is empty of visitors at this time of the year. During the lull after exams, all extracurricular activities seem to stall out for a week before their final end of year events. Outside, the grounds are waking up for spring. The school year ends in March. One more week, probably, and the whole school will be covered in sweet smelling petals. 

"Aa," says Kyouya, without looking up from his laptop's screen. The light reflects on his glasses, flat and bright. "Of course, Ranka-san let me know that you had planned to live in student accommodation—"

She had. She _does_ , in fact. It's supposed to be part of the whole experience. Part of Haruhi likes to imagine her mother attending university, living in student housing, counting spare change and subsisting off discounted conbini food—

Okay, perhaps not _that_ part. (But she has no illusions as to the price of housing in Tokyo, so... also that part. Sort of.)

"S-STUDENT HOUSING?"

Tamaki's bellow makes her twitch. She turns, and realises immediately from the look of abject, blood curdling horror on his face that whatever she thinks 'student housing' consists of, it's very different to whatever experience Tamaki is imagining. 

Or perhaps it's _exactly_ the same, and the very thought of Haruhi consuming discounted conbini food is just giving him the vapours. 

Haruhi does not pretend to understand what goes on in the strange and disturbing theatre of Tamaki's mind.

She knows exactly why she loves Tamaki. But sometimes (often) she also... has no idea why she loves Tamaki. 

"I forbid it!"

"Forbidding it isn't something you can do," she says flatly, immediately and without hesitation.

Tamaki gasps. He flinches. The colour drains from his face—and then from his hair and clothes, too, leaving him a pallid ghost of himself. He staggers away as though mortally wounded, and drifts off to sulk in one corner of the music room.

Hani tilts his head. After a moment, he wriggles down from his seat at a tiny, localised tea party, to go and offer Tamaki a nice, restorative slice of cake. 

...as far as Haruhi can tell, Hani's sole objective in returning to Ouran Academy every week is just to bother Yasuchika, but he and Mori do always end up in the music room with them. Which is not to say it isn't working—Yasuchika _does_ seem a bit haunted by the experience.

Unsurprisingly, Tamaki does not allow himself to be consoled by offers of cute cakes.

"My Haruhi... she's so cold to me..." she hears him whimpering sadly, either to Hani, or possibly to the collection of exotic mushrooms he's been cultivating in one dim corner.

"It's true we have no authority to forbid you living wherever you wish," Kyouya says, deceptively pleasant, drawing her attention back. He still hasn't looked up. "However, it would be more convenient to share accommodation with people you already know, wouldn't it?"

Haruhi pauses. "Well..." 

It would, of course, but...

"And I'm sure Ranka-san would appreciate knowing that you aren't all alone," he adds. 

Haruhi taps her lower lip with one tapered fingertip. Undoubtedly, her dad _would_ like that. And for reasons that remain very mysterious to her personally, he seems to trust Kyouya an awful lot. Haruhi wonders about his instincts, sometimes. 

"But of course, if you prefer not to, it's as you say... we have no authority. You could rent any property within your means." 

She looks at him.

"That's how it is," he concludes.

For a brief, confused moment, she really does think he's closing the topic there.

"It's a completely unrelated topic, but," he goes on, just as pleasantly, "I've been investigating the value of an investment property in the Tokyo area on behalf of the Ootori Group."

"Unrelated," Haruhi echoes in a dead voice.

"Student accommodation is an interesting business opportunity, of course." Kyouya adjusts his glasses. They glint in the reflection of his screen.

"Very important for a medical equipment company," murmurs Haruhi. 

"Diversification is vital to resilience in today's market," Kyouya says serenely.

Haruhi doesn't even know if that's true.

She takes a deep breath. Sighs. She's being stubborn and she knows it.

"Part of the experience of student life is also difficult housemates, I suppose..." she says, half to herself, tapping her lip reflectively.

If Kyouya is offended by her characterisation of him as a 'difficult' housemate, he doesn't show it—which he _shouldn't_ , as everyone knows what he's like first thing in the morning. And Tamaki doesn't even seem to register the implication.

"Kaasan!" he crows, enthusiastic and perky again now that he senses his victory at hand. 

He pirouettes back towards Kyouya's seat at the table, leaving Hani to reappropriate his uneaten cake slice and return to Mori at the tea table.

"You've convinced our wayward princess to abandon her life of debauchery, see reason and move in with her handsome princes!"

_Life of debauche—?_ Haruhi's... not going to ask.

"Hmm?" At last, Kyouya looks up from his screen. His expression is perfectly innocent. "Oh. Did you come to a decision after all, Haruhi?" 

Haruhi closes her eyes. 

Rich bastards. She doesn't know why she likes _either_ of them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little long for a flashfic, but it was written all at once and isn't edited, so it's spiritually a flashfic 
> 
> i intend one more chapter, mostly about the ...apartment acquisition process. yes. 
> 
> If you liked something about it please feel free to leave me a comment. Otherwise, goodnight! :)


End file.
